Printers are devices that deposit a fluid, such as ink, on a print medium, such as paper. A printer may include a printhead that is connected to a printing material reservoir. The printing material may be expelled, dispensed, and/or ejected from the printhead onto a physical medium.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown.